Always the Righteous
by Gene
Summary: Obi-Wan must deal with loseing Amidala. PG....so far.


Always the Righteous  
  
Summery: Obi-Wan must deal with losing Padme to Anakin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi-Wan gazed around at the Jedi, dignitaries, and others assembled for the great day. The day a Jedi married royalty. The setting sun cast long shadows on the ground, and bathed the area in orange/red light.  
  
He closed his eyes and calmed the sharp pain in his heart. 'I will be strong.' He had to be for Anakin and Padme, both. Obi-Wan took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, drawing on the Force for comfort. Anakin at his side looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Master?" was all he asked.  
  
"I am fine, Padawan. I just seem to be coming down with something," Obi- Wan lied.  
  
"Alright, Master. I'll get you some medicine from our quarters before the reception," Anakin said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Padawan," Obi-Wan said smoothly. All traces of discomfort were gone.  
  
"Your welcome Mas…" Anakin trailed off as Padme walked into view. Obi- Wan's own breath caught in his chest and he shut his eyes, as if in pain. He opened them again and she was on the altar. He blinked; time seemed to speed up and then Anakin and Padme where kissing, a chaste but still passionate kiss all the same. Obi-Wan felt as though someone was twisting a jagged knife in his back, through his heart.  
  
He gazed out at the crowd. Yoda and Adi Gallia were scrutinizing him closely. They had picked up on his pain. The Jedi Knight smiled sadly. He had wanted to avoid this confrontation for as long as possible. He looked at Anakin and Padme. He sighed and walked down the aisle behind them, head bowed in what looked like Jedi humility. He was arm in arm with Sabe, Padme's Maid of Honor. The young Jedi Knight felt Yoda and Adi's eyes on his back.  
  
They processed into the palace as the guests were herded another way by palace guards. Yoda and Adi, however, followed Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight was walking with Sabe, though at a respectable distance, not arm in arm any longer.  
  
"Knight Kenobi," Adi called out.  
  
Obi-Wan turned. "Yes, Master Gallia?"  
  
"We wish to speak with you."  
  
"Yes, Masters." Obi-Wan began walking towards them when he heard a laughter-filled shriek behind him. He turned, and saw Anakin hugging Padme tightly, smothering her with kisses as Sabe laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. The Jedi shut his eyes and turned. He walked the rest of the distance to the two Jedi Masters.  
  
Yoda spoke first. "Sensed something, I did."  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan feigned ignorance.  
  
"From you, it was." The diminutive Jedi said, craning his neck up.  
  
"I… I do not wish to talk about it." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"It's tearing you up inside, Obi-Wan." Adi spoke now, her beautiful features etched into a worried frown.  
  
Obi-Wan remained silent, his eyes and expression betraying nothing. His mental shields were always unusually strong, but now it was difficult to sense his Force signature. He was layering them on.  
  
Yoda frowned. "Kneel, so break my neck, I will not."  
  
Obi-Wan obeyed immediately.  
  
Yoda caressed his cheek with one small, wrinkled hand, seeming to communicate through him with the touch. He pulled Obi-Wan's head down and touched the younger man's forehead with his. "Worry not, Little One. The Force loves you. As do the Jedi." With that Yoda let go of him and hobbled away, his gimmer stick thunking against the marble of the palace floors.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at Adi and asked, "What was that?"  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "Be strong, Obi-Wan." She touched his shoulder briefly and then moved away, following the small shadow that the long-eared Jedi Master made in the distance.  
  
Obi-Wan stood and turned, seeing Sabe there, but no one else. She moved closer and said, "Come on, let's go to the party."  
  
He smiled at her… but it was fake. Like most of them were nowadays. "Yes. Let's." With that, they moved slowly to the party, making small talk, but nothing of significance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi-Wan looked into the main hall as they entered. The bearded Jedi Knight smirked lightly at what he saw. He realized that it had to be the grandest reception he had ever seen - gold and chocolate were everywhere. Anakin and Padme's respective hair colors. He saw them then, on the raised table. Everyone was seated and there were two empty spaces, one on Padme's right and one on Anakin's left. Sabe and Obi-Wan moved to the seats. Once seated, dinner was served. It was a grand feast, but Obi-Wan wasn't hungry. Sure, there was conversation at the main table, but he interjected and participated in it as little as possible. He just wasn't happy and buried himself in his food, just to look busy. After all, it wouldn't be proper if he talked with his mouth full.  
  
Anakin smiled at his new wife and then continued to talk with the Senator at the table. He sensed something was wrong with his Master, but he didn't really have the time to ask him about it. He was bombarded with questions from all sides, as was Padme. Soon it was time for the speeches. Anakin stood, as it was Nubian custom for the groom to speak first.  
  
"Greetings ladies, gentlemen, esteemed guests, and fellow Jedi. I would like to say thank you for being here on the most important day of my life. And I would most especially like to thank my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Without him and his guidance I would have never become what I am, and what I will become in the future. Padme, I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that." Anakin sat, smiling brightly.  
  
Padme stood then and Obi-Wan clapped along with everyone else, but kept his expression calm.  
  
"I would like to thank my mother and father, who pushed me to become what I am and picked me up when I was down. I would like to thank Chancellor Palpatine for his advice on the matters of the Senate, and all of his support. I too would like to thank Obi-Wan Kenobi. Without him, I doubt we would be here to celebrate this joyous occasion. And finally Anakin, I would like to express my unwavering love to you, because without you my life would be incomplete." She sat and the two lovers kissed.  
  
The 35-year-old Jedi Knight watched this display of affection with half- closed eyes. He sat there, releasing his despair and sadness into the Force. It didn't help at all. Obi-Wan looked up and it seemed that some time had past since he had gone into a semi-medative state. Anakin and Padme dancing gracefully and agonizingly slow. Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly and fought back his rising emotions. 'I must get away from this place,' he said desperately to himself.  
  
Jedi Master Adi Gallia looked at a shocked Mace Windu. "Yes, I know what you're thinking, Mace. And yes, it is killing him. He just believes that he should be strong and let both of them be happy."  
  
Mace lowered his head. "I wish I knew how to help him."  
  
Adi gazed softly at Obi-Wan. She had watched him grow from a boy to a man, and she had to admit he had wormed his way into her heart. He had in fact wormed his way into the hearts of most of the females at the Jedi Temple. Be it his sweet manner or just his roguishly handsome face, he had admirers all over. He was an exceptional Jedi, and most of all an exceptional man. It hurt them all to see him like this. Adi saw Kenobi get up.  
  
Anakin saw his Master get up and move towards the exit. People began to crowd the dance floor. He quickly lost sight of his Master and looked down at his bride. He smiled and continued dancing.  
  
Obi-Wan kept his eyes ahead, looking at the exit doors. He made a swift exit and moved into a slow jog… then a run… then a Force-enhanced sprint as he tried to get his mind off of the mental anguish that plagued him. His blue-green eyes clouded over with moisture. He stumbled out of the palace and into the gardens. Obi-Wan moved quickly still, barely aware of the powerful Force presence following him.  
  
Adi followed the young Jedi Knight and felt his pain worsen. She plunged ahead, pushing wet ferns aside, and soon came to a clearing. What she saw made her gasp. Obi-Wan had sunk to his knees and pale moonlight shown over his face, softening the sharp and angular features. His eyes were shut, and his shoulders heaved. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and a single tear crept down, making a wet trail.  
  
He moaned softly, saying out loud, "Oh Force… why me? Why must you do this to me?!!"  
  
Before she could stop herself, Adi went over and enveloped Obi-Wan in a tight hug. "Worry not, Obi-Wan. I am here." She said softly. "Let it go."  
  
Obi-Wan muttered something and turned. He buried his face into Adi's neck and cried gently.  
  
"It's alright, Obi-Wan. I will tell no one. Let it all out." She spoke gently.  
  
With that, the floodgates opened and his tears fell in earnest. His silent crying turned into loud lamenting wails of pain and anguish, muffled by Adi's neck and shoulder. She rocked gently with him and patted his back, saying soothing things to him.  
  
"Why, Adi? Why does the Force hate me so?" Obi-Wan asked, sighing as his tears subsided.  
  
"Obi-Wan… the Force doesn't hate you…everything happens for a reason, you know that," she spoke gently.  
  
"First my Master, and now this… I don't think I can handle any more. I am expected to train an apprentice who is too blinded by emotion to learn anything. I am expected to feel no love for a girl I watched grow into a woman and shared a close friendship with."  
  
Adi tightened the hug and smiled gently. "I don't know what to say, Obi- Wan. You must move past this. They were meant for each other. The Force willed it."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "I just wish it could have been different."  
  
"What is done, is done. There is no changing it. Not for the better, or the worst." She said.  
  
"Could please stay and help me with my meditations, Master Gallia?" Obi-Wan asked her.  
  
"It's alright Obi-Wan. You can say my name. Of course I'll stay with you, of that's what you want."  
  
"Alright… Adi." The Jedi moved into a medative stance.  
  
Adi, who had more experience with cases such as this, guided him into a Meditation trance. She then sat there in companionable silence as Obi-Wan released his anger, fear, and sadness into the Force. It took awhile, but once finished, the Jedi Knight opened his eyes with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Adi. You've helped me a lot," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Anytime, Obi-Wan. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me." Adi smiled at him.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. I feel as though I can live through this… I'll be fine." He smiled a genuine smile.  
  
She nodded her head at him and they got up together.  
  
Obi-Wan felt great, re-energized. He felt like doing something. Anything to burn the excess energy. 'Hmm... perhaps Adi would like to spar with me.' He thought.  
  
Then, Obi-Wan looked slyly at her. "Would you care to spar?"  
  
"I would love to, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan removed his outer cloak and dropped it onto the ground. Adi followed suit. He pulled his saber off his belt, igniting it. The blue blade extended into the air, stopping at its full length. Adi removed her slender hit from her belt also, depressing the red activator stud. The glowing red/pink blade extended. Obi-Wan smiled once more. The combined glows of the lightsabers added to the moonlight of the clearing. It was a large clearing, and the night air had already made drops of dew form on the grass.  
  
The young Knight was in a wonderful mood. His emotional stress and pain was almost forgotten as the anticipation and excitement at sparing set in.  
  
"Do you mind if I take the aggressor's position for this duel?"  
  
"Not at all." Adi smirked, and held her blade up.  
  
Obi-Wan lunged forward, his blade clashing against hers. They battled back and forth for a bit and then the he decided to make the game a little more interesting. He blocked one strike, countered it and then took off running, allowing the Force to guide him. Obi-Wan was exhilarated. The Jedi hadn't felt this happy in a long time.  
  
Adi smirked and followed him. Soon they burst from the trees and locked up again. Blades moved against each other, they're faces inches apart. Obi- Wan broke the contact first and then struck back with deadly speed. But, no harm would come from a tap with the lightsabers as they had placed them on the lowest power setting. They would get nothing but a searing kiss. The attractive Jedi Master noticed that Obi-Wan was actually enjoying himself. It was comforting to her that she had been able to help him if only in a small capacity.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mace looked up along with most of the other people in the room as they saw bright flashes occur in quick succession from the outside. Everyone got up and moved to the windows and then out the doors to the large balcony. What they saw sent chills down their collective spines. Anyone who wasn't acquainted with the Jedi didn't know how much prowess and grace they possessed with a lightsaber. Anyone who saw the Jedi, but wasn't acquainted with Obi-Wan Kenobi, didn't realize how much skill and grace could be compacted into one form. It was with that combination of grace, looks, and accent that broke women's hearts all over the galaxy.  
  
They watched as the duel soon escalated, and the Jedi where now fighting tooth and nail to get the upper hand on each other. Obi-Wan, who had been taught by the best swordsman to come through the Temple in at least 500 years seemed unperturbed. He knew that he still had some tricks up his sleeve. Obi-Wan locked up again, this time making sure Adi's lightsaber was held down. They went on like this for a long time, and Obi-Wan sidestepped, moving so he was shoulder to shoulder with her. Adi's arms began to quiver, then shake visibly with effort. Obi-Wan pushed even harder, as sweat began to form on his bow. He then moved his saber quickly around, twisting her wrist and sending the saber flying away.  
  
Adi was lying on the ground, looking around for her lightsaber. She saw her lightsaber in Obi-Wan's other hand, which was now ignited and pointing at her neck. The crowd who had gathered burst into ecstatic cheers and in some cases boos, depending on which Jedi one was betting on.  
  
"Well done, Obi-Wan." Adi said, while getting up and bowing to him. She made a mock pout at the fact he won.  
  
"And you, Adi." He replied and then laughed while bowing to her. He tossed her lightsaber hilt to her. "I'll get the cloaks."  
  
"Alright." She said.  
  
Obi-Wan moved away, and into the woods, making his way to the clearing. He stepped into it and used the Force to call the cloaks into his arms. With a smile on his lips and lightness in his heart, he stepped out and walked back, ready to face another day. 


End file.
